The present invention relates generally to a computer system, and particularly to a computer system having a removable processor and a removable modular thermal unit for removing heat from the processor.
A computer system is typically comprised of a variety of different components housed within an enclosure. For example, a typical computer has a hard drive for permanently storing data, such as computer programs. A typical computer also has a processor that controls the operation of the computer in accordance with the computer programming stored in the hard drive. A typical computer also uses temporary memory, or RAM, to transfer data between the hard drive and the processor. The computer may also have additional components, such as a power supply to supply power to the hard drive, processor and RAM.
Electronic devices can generate substantial amounts of heat. Heat can damage or even destroy electronic components. A cooling fan is typically used to cool the electronic components within a computer. However, the typical computer system is not configured Additionally, the speed and computing power of processors is constantly improving. Typically, the heat produced by the processor also increases with speed and computing power.
Improvements in processor technology may encourage the replacement of the processor within a computer with a more powerful processor. However, the existing cooling fan or other cooling system components may not be able to remove the additional heat generated by a more powerful processor. Additionally, the typical computer is not configured for replacement of a cooling fan or any other component used to cool the electronic components within the computer
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a computer that would enable a processor to be removed and replaced with a more powerful processor that produces a greater amount of heat, and which would enable the components used to cool the processor to be replaced with components that can remove the greater amount of heat produced by the more powerful processor.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a computer system having a removable processor and a removable modular thermal unit is featured. The removable modular thermal unit is disposed adjacent to the removable processor to remove heat from the processor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating a computer system is featured. The method comprises removing a first modular thermal unit and a first removable processor from the computer system. The method also comprises installing a second removable processor and a second modular thermal unit into the computer system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a computer system is featured. The computer system comprises an enclosure, a first mounting assembly, and a second mounting assembly. The first mounting assembly is disposed within the enclosure. The first mounting assembly is adapted to hold a removable processor. Additionally, a second mounting assembly is disposed within the enclosure. The second mounting assembly is adapted to secure a removable modular thermal unit to the enclosure.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling an electronic device is featured. The method comprises configuring a first removable modular thermal unit to remove heat produced by a first removable processor. Additionally, the method comprises installing the first removable processor and first removable modular thermal unit in the electronic device.